


obey

by notyourbestfriend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, also these children are so pure, based off a prompt, but i have a headcanon of loki & thor as children anyways, child!all of them, child!loki, child!thor, from my tumblr, odin ruined loki, they take care of each other, thor & loki bromance, thor was a crybaby i will fight u on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbestfriend/pseuds/notyourbestfriend
Summary: "That's an order. Obey."~ in which a little Thor tries to get his little friends to obey his orders ~





	obey

The sounds of childish laughter resonate throughout the garden, a young boy with blonde hair running across the lawn screaming in joy between his giggles. Behind him follow more children, one with jet-black hair and a cheeky smile, one who looks massively bigger than the rest, a little girl with a blunt sword almost the size of her in her hand, and two skinny boys, one with black hair cut extremely short and the other with shaggy blonde hair.  

“Thor, you’re too fast,” Volstagg says, his breath catching.

“You’re just too slow,” Thor teases, turning his head to blow a raspberry at Volstagg. He doesn’t notice the root jutting out in front of him and trips over it, sprawling across the garden. He hears the sounds of his friends and brother laughing, and feels like he’s about to burst into tears.

“Are you okay, Thor?” Sif asks, her face looming over his. Thor wants to go to his Mother and cry in her fancy gown. He doesn’t want to talk to these people right now. His knees hurt and he wants Freida.

“Go away,” he whines, his voice cracking slightly as he tries not to cry in front of all of them. He’s going to be the King of Asgard soon and he doesn’t want Father to not make him king because he cried like a baby.

“Awww, is Thor going to cry?” Loki asks, crouching over his older brother’s body. He has a cheeky smirk on his face and Thor wants to kick his little brother. Sometimes he wishes Loki was never born because ugh, he is so annoying. Like how Heimdall never lets him visit any of the other Realms without ‘adult supervision’, whatever that means.

“Shut up, Loki,” Thor lets out, feeling kind of angry. Especially because none of his friends have listened to him. They’re all surrounding Thor as if he’s a new toy that they don’t know what to do with. Plus, he’s going to be The King, they should be listening to him! He hopes and wishes he can get new friends and a better little brother tomorrow.

“Maybe we should call Aunty Freida,” Hogun offers, and Thor thinks of him as his only true friend at the moment.

“No, Thor’s a big boy, he doesn’t need Mommy,” Loki rejects and lets out a little giggle. Suddenly, in place of Loki there is a little puppy and Thor giggles. He loves puppies! They’re so cute and soft and cuddly!

“Volstagg, don’t hit it!” Sif screams just as Volstagg is about to stomp on the furry creature.

“But, it’s weird-looking,” Volstagg replies, his face tilting as he examines the four-legged being.

“It’s a puppy, silly,” Thor informs him as he tries to sit up. When he feels his knee sting further, a tear escapes his eye.

“Thor, are you crying?” Fandral asks, half-distracted by the puppy now sniffing around him. “Stop that.” He points his finger threateningly at the small mammal.

“Shut up!” Thor shouts. In the distance, lightning cackles. “I want all of you to go away.” When no one moves, he grows angry. “I said, go away!” He wants to hit all of them but he can’t because otherwise he knows his Mother will tell him that he shouldn’t go around hitting his friends. But he’s going to be King, and people should be listening to him. Yes, that’s what he’ll tell his mother the next time she scolds him. “Go away! That’s an order!” His friends look at him oddly and the puppy jumps onto Thor’s lap. “Obey! I’m going to be King of-”

“You’re caught, come catch us!” Loki squeals, as he pushes over Thor and runs away from his older brother. Thor’s lap is now curiously empty. His friends follow Loki, rushing after him trying to create some distance. Thor lunges after them, running to catch his little brother, barely feeling the sting in his leg anymore. He’s going to tell his Mother all about how Loki is a little cheater!

 

_“maybe you’re not so bad after all, brother.”_

**Author's Note:**

> legit have this headcanon that loki & thor always take care of each other no matter what & it was only as they got older than loki got more bitter towards thor thanks to odin, father of the millenium™. 
> 
> also, amidst so many angsty post-iw fanfiction & posts, i thought a little fluffy loki & thor bromance would be a good way to appreciate, love & laugh w/ these characters. im hoping & praying loki comes back bc my bois have only gotten back to being proper brothers™ and now he’s fucking dead???
> 
> also that final quote is from ragnarok @ the end when they’re on the ship.
> 
> also idc if loki can’t actually shapeshift into a puppy. fuck that shit. in this he can :)
> 
> also 2002 by anne-marie & let me by zayn are nice songs. no they dont have anything to do with this but huhu just felt like sharing that information :)
> 
> p.s. find me on tumblr [here](http://sannisideup.tumblr.com).


End file.
